


Let Me Put On a Show For You

by ryanblazewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Ryan, Kinks, M/M, NSFW, based off a scene in lolita, i dont rmember what else sry, nymphet ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanblazewood/pseuds/ryanblazewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray needs new shoes. Ryan takes Ray shopping. They get into a bit of a tiff. Ray is sexy. (Based of a scene in Lolita)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Put On a Show For You

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink time kiddos!

Friday nights wee often filled with fun. For many, this was true. For the Achievement Hunters, this was not. Ray had been editing videos since 8, recorded from 1 to 4 and then back to notes to edit videos until 6. Ryan, albeit a bit luckier, only had to edit one video, only taking him about 45 minutes, then recording with the guys.

Ray also needed new shoes. His were falling apart and the soles were nonexistent at this point, so Ryan talked him into going shoe shopping after work. 

It was a quarter to 6 when Ray finished editing. He sighed, scratched his head, and readjusted his glasses. Only he, Ryan, and Jack were left, the others doing other jobs around the office. Ray stretched for a few minutes and felt a pair of eyes on him. He knew they'd be Ryan's, they always were. He just want in the mood. He needed to pack up, go eat dinner, and then go shoe shopping.

Ryan got up form his desk, shutting his monitor off, and started grabbing trash off of Ray's desk to help him along.

"Thanks Rye." Ray yawned, stretching his arms over his head once again. Ryan let out a small laugh as Ray smacked him on the head, arms lowering.   
"Sorry bout that." Ryan shrugged, his signal for "it's fine".

"Any idea where you wanna go? The malls still open." Ryan suggested, grabbing up Ray's hoodie as Ray took the trash Ryan was previously holding and dumping it in the can. Ray took his hoodie and shrugged it on, reaching down and grabbing his bag after he was situated. 

They said their goodbyes, Ray hugging his friends and Ryan waving. 

"Here, give me your bag. It's heavy." Ryan grabbed for it, only to be shoo'd away by Ray's smaller hands.

"Ryan I got it it's fine. I think the mall would be the best place to go, though. More options, also the food court is right when you walk in so that makes things easier." Pointed out Ray, who was walking next to Ryan with a slight bounce. Ryan let a small smile onto his face as he watched Ray take the keys from his hands and open the trunk, dumping his bag in.

The R&R Connection wasn't too keen on sharing their personal life with friends. The only thing the office knew was that there was something going on between the two. No one knew for sure if they were actually dating, or if they were lovers, os just good friends, really. Only they knew what they were. And to be honest, they'd rather not share.

They'd been driving for two minutes before anyone spoke. It was Ray, and he smiled at Ryan, admiring his profile before asking a question.

"D- Ryan?" His voice wavered.  
"Can we look through other shops? Like, not shoe stores? I kinda wanna look at some clothes, y'know, start to make a Christmas list." Ray placed his hand on the arm Ryan wasn't using to steer the car, and looked up into Ryan's eyes, not fully facing him.

"Yeah, sure. Anything you want." Ryan turned to smile at Ray, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead.   
"Tell me when you see something you like, okay, baby boy?" Ryan asked, moving his hand to sit on Ray's thigh. 

They arrived at the mall shortly before 7, rushing in to get dinner. They ordered from a new-ish Thai place. Ryan ordered for them whole Ray found a place to sit in the middle of the food court. 

"Do you know which stores you want to go to first? Because I know a couple close early." Ryan asked, locking eyes with Ray who was digging into his food without coming up for air. Well, it's not like he did that anyway. 

"Yeah. I kinda wanna go to Payless, get a cheap pair of slip ons. Like my checkered ones, you know the ones," ray stopped to take a drink of his soda.  
"I kinda wanna go to like, I dunno. I kinda wanna go to Forever 21." Ray says the last bit sheepishly, looking down and playing with the straw, not looking at Ryan's face. Ryan takes a drink of his soda, smiling at Ray.

"Yeah, sure we can do that. Whatever you want."

After shopping around for a bit, Ray had one pair of slip ons, a new jacket, and one pair of transparent Oxfords with pinks accents. Ryan approved. They were both content. Until the ride home. They got into a small argument on why their relationship has to stay secret for the time being. Both of them wanted to share, but after Ryan informed Ray that the guys might thinks it's weird and that they should wait, Ray started to pout. He was upset to say the least. In return, Ryan tried to make him stop pouting by offering to stop for ice cream. Ray wasn't having it. And that made Ryan mad.

They arrived home silently, glaring at the ground as they entered Ryan's house. Ray stomped up the stairs to the room he stayed in while he was at Ryan's, and Ryan went to watch TV in the living room. 

Things were peaceful for a solid two hours. Ryan was watching old movies, and by watching, he was daydreaming while staring at the screen. He had heard some noise from up stairs, and almost got up to check on Ray, but decided that he didn't need to if Ray was acting how he was.

Ryan was intently watching the movie currently playing, different from the last. He was so engrossed in the television that he didn't even notice the small body slink down the stairs, pink blanket draped over shoulders. He didn't notice when that person sat them self on the floor on from of himself. He didn't notice when he took off the blanket to reveal a blue denim romper and transparent and pinks Oxfords with white frilly socks. 

He did notice when a foot kicked his kneecap, alerting him of his visitor. He did notice when he heard bubble gum pop. He did notice when smudged red lipstick on the mouth of his lover.

Ryan grabs a book from the table next to the couch and flips to a random page. He didn't want to look at Ray. Especially in his current outfit. 

Ray moved his other foot to join the first on Ryan's lap. He popped his gum loudly, smirking as he watches Ryan's hands clench tighter to his book. He rubbed Ryan's thighs. He made sure to trail his legs across his lap, brushing over his groin. 

Ryan inhaled sharply. Ray smirked bigger, sitting up more. He continued to move, watching Ryan's expressions. 

"Ray, please." Ryan's voice was hoarse, almost rough and breathless.

"I'm sorry... Am I bothering you daddy?"


End file.
